


Don't look now

by Ryk3ld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryk3ld/pseuds/Ryk3ld
Summary: The tags basically say it all.





	Don't look now

  Another day, another bounty. Hanzo was bored of how easy these foolish Americans were.  He'd already completed 10 bounties, and he'd only been there a month. Things were going smoothly, until he ran across a familiar name. "Jesse McCree... Now where have I heard that name before?" He ponders, not coming up with anything. The amount on the bounty gives Hanzo pause. He'd never seen anyone rack up a 60 million USD bounty before. He grins. Maybe he'll actually be a challenge? He scoffs at the idea and accepts the job.

  He's been tracking this one for days. Constantly in and out of bars and motels, bringing people back to his room for the night, then leaving in the dark to head to the next town. Hanzo scoffs at his target's foolishness, being unaware of his hunters. He follows him to yet another run-down motel in the next town, paint peeling and sign falling down. How he could stand such conditions was beyond Hanzo. He could only imagine the diseases those shoddy rooms had in them. He shakes his head, and rolls out his sleeping bag, getting ready to sleep, when he notices the lens flare of binoculars pointed right at him. Damn, he thinks, as he hides behind the lip of the roof. He's onto me. He grabs his bag and scuttles to a new hiding place, staying in the shadows. He attempts to settle down again, and looks through his goggles at the room.

  The heat signature was definitely his target, who was still wearing his crazy hat in bed. Hanzo watched for a minute, before realizing what his target was doing, and looking away, beet red. Not only was he on to Hanzo, he was enjoying knowing that Hanzo was watching him. Hanzo curses himself, trying to figure out how this American discovered him. Was it when he was in the restaurant across the street? Maybe, but unlikely. Probably when Hanzo was drunk and went into the same bar as him. Indulging is for after a job, he chastises himself. Idiot. You will get yourself killed doing that. He sighs, setting his alarm for 3 AM.

  By the time Hanzo wakes, his mark's truck is already gone. Of course. If he knew I was here, Hanzo thinks, he would change his schedule to lose me. As he sneaks from roof to roof, he sees his target in an alley, leaning against a brick wall, smoking a cigar. Now is my chance, Hanzo thinks. He draws a knife, and drops to the ground right behind his mark, quickly putting the blade to his throat. "Give me one good reason I should not kill you right now." He whispers into the stranger's ear. "Because, Shimada Hanzo, I believe we have a lot in common." The man says quietly. Hanzo presses the blade to Jesse's throat. "How do you know my name?" He demands. "Oh, y'know, the hair, the serious look, the arrogance ta believe that you coulda taken me down unwillin'ly." Hanzo eases his grip on the blade. "Yer too formulated. I was trained ta take down assassins like you." Hanzo curses internally, and puts the blade back into his pocket. "What do you want, then?" "How 'bout we have some lunch? I'm starvin', and the diner here's amazin'." Hanzo narrows his eyes. "You are asking your potential killer to have lunch with you?" "That I am. I'll even pay, if that's the worry." Hanzo shakes his head, absolutely baffled by this man and his... Hospitality? "I jus' think we could be friends, what with our similar backgrounds." Hanzo glares. "What can you possibly know about what I have gone through?!" he seethes. Jesse shrugs. "Alright, guess I'm goin' by myself then. Hope ya enjoyed the show." He turns and walks toward the nearby diner. Hanzo blushes a deep red from his ears to his neck, and jogs to catch up.


End file.
